


Homecalling

by WrongDecision



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Gems (mentioned), Jasper (mentioned) - Freeform, Lapis Lazuli (mentioned) - Freeform, Yellow Diamond (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongDecision/pseuds/WrongDecision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was freezing. Peridot pulled the old rag, she had found earlier, tighter around her body.<br/>They would have called or searched for her, if they won over the Crystal Gems… right? <br/>But if there wasn’t any signal yet, it meant, they were defeated. <br/>Or maybe Jasper really did care more for bringing Rose Quartz to Homeworld. <br/>At least she would get the respect she wanted then. Yellow Diamond would be satisfied. <br/>And then they would get her away from this place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecalling

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot I wrote very emotionally unstable at 4 am. Inspired by [this](http://discount-supervillain.tumblr.com/post/115282969412/click-message-repeats-peridot-to-homeworld) fanart. Enjoy!

The wind was howling, rain falling down from the darkened sky, seemingly never ending, cold and wet. One couldn’t even tell if it was night or day through the almost black clouds.   
Peridot had fled herself into a small alleyway, but that was still a poor excuse of a protection from the weather. She cursed silently, staring straight at the wall across from her. This whole mission was a mistake. She shouldn’t have brought Jasper and she shouldn’t even have come to this god forsaken, dirty planet full of apes. She should have just ignored everything here. Why did she have to be sent out for this mission. Couldn’t they find someone else to check the warp fields on earth in the first place? Now she was alone. She didn’t even know what happened to Jasper or that stupid Lapis girl.   
She just knew she missed them. Even the annoying abjectness of the blue one.

It was freezing. Peridot pulled the old rag, she had found earlier, tighter around her body.  
They would have called or searched for her, if they won over the Crystal Gems… right?   
But if there wasn’t any signal yet, it meant, they were defeated.   
Or maybe Jasper really did care more for bringing Rose Quartz to Homeworld.   
At least she would get the respect she wanted then. Yellow Diamond would be satisfied.   
And then they would get her away from this place.   
Peridot sneezed. She couldn’t get sick this easy, but her nose was still running. Her arm felt heavy, soaked with water, as she held it up and formed her fingers to the pad.  
They couldn’t have forgotten her. Or didn’t care enough. Right?  
Jasper and her were friends, she wouldn’t just leave her here.  
The gem bit down on her cheek to keep herself from crying over the feeling of uselessness and unimportance and loneliness.  
It didn’t matter, the tears began streaming down her face anyways, mixing with the rain and going by unnoticed.  
Here came another try in reaching Homeworld.  
A quiet ‘Click’ was heard.  
“Peridot to Homeworld, can you here me?”  
Silence.  
“Peridot to Homeworld, trying to reach the assistance team, do you copy?”  
Her voice was eager, cutting loudly through the loud pattering of the rain and still going under in everything.  
But still no response.  
She let out a choked noise, holding back a sob.  
She wanted to go home.  
With a deep breath she hold the button again.  
“…message repeats: Peridot to Homeworld…”  
There was no use.   
The device was dead and she knew it.


End file.
